


Glory

by ZXSpectrum



Series: 100 Themes Challenge (DAS) [11]
Category: Projekt Melody - Fandom
Genre: Dystopia, Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:27:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23666860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZXSpectrum/pseuds/ZXSpectrum
Summary: Several years after her first appearance, a virtual camgirl dominates the world.
Series: 100 Themes Challenge (DAS) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/39068
Kudos: 4





	Glory

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration strikes at the strangest places.

Unhurriedly, I walked through the streets of the city. Residential areas, shopping streets, districts of questionable nature, the areas were varied and yet they had some resemblance with each other. This resemblance consisted of various billboards and screens that showed a particular girl. At times, she was modestly clothed, other times she was skimpily dressed and in some pictures and videos, she was completely naked. But either way, she was everywhere.

It was the fateful year of 2020 that she appeared. Several people were outraged about her, felt threatened and warned about what could happen in the future, if she were allowed to continue to exist. Many more people just dismissed the complaints. However, what we didn’t know back then was that not only were they right, things went further than ever expected.

Now, several years later, she was at the top of the world. She didn’t literally rule it, but she was omnipresent, unavoidable and caused lots of change. People were significantly less prudish than back then… but also significantly less willing to have sex with each other. Instead, people rather pleased themselves to her. The consequences seemed dire, the future of mankind in jeopardy. But nobody cared.

And why would they? We had _her_ now. She was everything we needed. She was our queen, our goddess, the source of our hopes and dreams. Better than anything that existed in the real world and more desirable than any real woman.

Arriving at my destination, I looked up the large building. It had lots of windows, allowing one to easily see inside, privacy didn’t exist or was needed here, and several large pictures of her, showing well what kind of place it was. Relatively recently erected, there were several buildings like that in big cities. And some smaller ones too. It was our place of worship, where we paid homage to the herald of this new great age.

Entering it, I came to a large room with a gigantic screen on the other end and a soft green carpet covering the floor. Several people, mostly men but also some women, were already here. Some were looking at the screen, others were talking with each other and then there were those who… well, they were already quite buy with themselves. None wore pants, a few were even completely naked. They wouldn’t need them here. I too went to an empty spot and took off my clothes. In anticipation, not helped by seeing her all over the city, I was already semi-hard.

As such, the wait was nearly agonizing, but all the happier I was when the screen finally went on and she appeared. Purple hair, with some pink streaks, tied to a ponytail, a cute face with pretty blue eyes and a band-aid over her nose, a white and purple jacket that, open as it was, didn’t really cover much, a black belt over her ample breasts, something that appeared to be white and purple belts below them, going down to her crotch, a pair of very short white and black shorts, white thigh-highs on her long legs… Her basic outfit hasn’t changed, yet she herself seemed to have gotten more attractive, more desirable, more sexy over time.

“Hi everybody, how’re you all doing?” Melody greeted us, dancing sensually, already showing off her hot body. She moaned a bit, stimulated by something unseen. That alone was already enough for a few to start masturbating. There was nothing wrong with it, but me and many others preferred to spend the first part, where she was just talking, keeping our hands off ourselves. Only occasionally, I touched myself when more of her clothing came off. Just watching and listening to her was enough.

It didn’t even feel that long, but it took an hour until she was naked and began to start with the “main show”. “Are you ready for some fricking, guys?” she shouted energetically, earning lots of cheering, as a device materialized on her hips, a dildo, placed against her crotch, attached to it. When it began to thrust, seemingly on its own, into Melody, I didn’t hold back anymore and masturbated furiously to her. Every stroke was part of a prayer and every rope of semen I let out an offering to her. And I ejaculated lots. I couldn’t do that before, but I was so hot for Melody, I loved and worshiped her so much, it was impossible not to stay aroused, no matter how often I came.

So, I just let it all out, jerking off eagerly while I watched her getting fucked by this device. Naturally, I imaged how it would be to do it myself, to have wild, passionate sex with Melody. It wasn’t possible, of course, but it didn’t matter. Just fantasizing was enough. And I would never be worthy of her anyway.

In the end, I finished after she came a third and last time. Meanwhile, I had five orgasms, covering a good part of the carpet in front of me with my cum. She was just too sexy to hold out for long. And it wasn’t just me, in many places, the ground was stained with fluids, mostly white.

Afterwards, she was talking some more, entertaining us while we recovered, but eventually all came to an end. “Thank you, guys, for coming! I hope you had a fun time and some nice orgasms. I sure did,” Melody said, chuckling at the end.

With that, it was over and we got dressed and left, done for today. It wasn’t the first time we worshiped Melody together and certainly won’t be the last. Most likely, we will keep doing it until we are dead, unwilling to part with her for long.

Some said that Melody was a harbinger of doom, that she will bring the end of mankind by leading it astray, ensnaring people and make them forget what’s really important.

But I will admire her forever.


End file.
